Little Shinta
by tenshi hoshiko
Summary: Some poem i wrote about kenshin!
1. Little Shinta

RLG: Hey! Well here's a poem i wrote, hoep you guys like it and give it a review!

**Little Shinta**

A sword wasI holding,

I tremble with fear,

trying to move my arm to protect those three girls,

who tried to protect me

but as i watch them died in fear,

killed in order to save me,

they've change my life,

they turn me into a new person,

a person that will protect people

and protect this era,

but all i did was killed

and bring the sadness to me

which is why i became a rurouni,

to atone for what i did and forget those memories...

RLG: Good?


	2. Struggling

RLG: Hey there! well here's another poem about kenshin!

Struggling

Struggling against my true self

Letting one disappear

and letting one stays

Realizing who i am

don't even know yet

till i truly tried

one dark

and the other light

one who loves to kill

and one who loves to protect

one body stuggling against two souls

struggling to find who i really am

RLG: Okay hope you guys like it! 


	3. When i looked into your eyes

RLG: Another poem! Is it good please read and tell me!

**When I look into your eyes**

When I look into your eyes  
I can see a figure of me  
I can see how much you've loved me  
I can see how much you've cared

But as many months past  
I still can't tell you how I fell  
I still can't explain my feelings  
And I still can't tell you how much I've cared for you

I can only tell you that being with you is so great  
But soon you'll know when my heart embraces yours  
And you'll know that my love is true…

RLG: place reviews!


	4. Kenshin Himura

RLG: Another one! I know know too much poem!

Kenshin Himura

Little as a boy

i am

Hoping there won't be blood in my way

but just nice cool water flooding across

craving for a life

that does not involed fights

but as i move on

blood sperns in my way

and let the faithful people died

i watch in fear

and watch in love of how kind they've been

to me.

i stared at the ground

without a sound

Hearing the screams of those murderers

i looked around

Seeing in outragous eyes

there was a guy who stood infront of me

telling me i should be happy because i lived

He left without a sound

i buried these faithful people

even if i only knly knew them so little days

He came back for me

and gave me the courage to stand

he gave me the courage that no

matter how small i can be

i've carried these heavy body as a experience,

without anyone, he made me his apprentice

and change my name to Kenshin Himura to learn

swordsmanship...

RLG: Good again? 


	5. Every day

Important notice: As u know...i'm not RLG anymore...ahaha...because i change it...don't mind!

Tenshi: Hello well here's another poem that pop out into mah head…kekeke well yea hope u guys like it and plez review after u decide to read it….

Disclaimer: I do not own rk…

**Every Day**

Every single day…I wonder

How long will stay?

Will I survive the fight I'm trying to achieve?

How long will I live and make this a better era?

I waited one after another

Still I do the same thing every single day

Then I realized I weren't getting anywhere

Today….

Tenshi: Okay weird ne? This is more like a 10 minutes poem although it pop in my head a little at a time…hehehe….well thank you so much for those who review my other poems ok…


	6. You are still in my heart

Tenshi: Another one I guess you can say that…this is one I took more than 10 minutes, just forgot how much…hehehe review….by the way it's more of kenshin and tomoe….

Disclaimer: I do not own rk….which I would luv to….kekeke

**You are still in my heart**

I looked at you when you said goodbye to me,

I looked at your lifeless body lying on the ground,

And cried leaving only tears on you,

I can see that you weren't responding,

I can see that didn't hear,

But I can't see that you're dead, because…

You are still alive in my heart...

Tenshi: Nice one? kekeke answer to the question….skool starts tomorrow!


	7. Kenshin and tomoe quote

Tenshi: This is the first rurouni kenshin quote I ever mad so plez tell me how did I do…

Disclaimer: I do not own rk….

**"It was that day that I forgot…**

**It was that day that I lost interest in you…**

**It was the day that I lost the memories**

**I once had with you…"-**tenshi

Tenshi: Can I explain why I said it's a rurouni kenshin poem, well I don't know I was watching when Kenshin killed Tomoe and wrote this so DON'T mind….

Important notice: School for me is tomorrow so I wont update as fast like I usually do ok…but I promise to update soon…  
Truth or dare 11 is almost finish for those who read it so just give me a little bit of time ok...along with some of my other fanfic...


End file.
